Lemon-flavored ice cream
by L-everlou
Summary: A day/week/year in the life of the happy threesome of Rogue, Sting, and Lilou. It will simply drag you along on a hap-hazard path of humor, sex, and love. This goes out to my favorite author, and friend, Kaloobia Link. Keep rockin', girl! This will contain smut and yaoi, with a side of OCness. Enjoy!
1. Beginning

"Get the fuck off."

"No, I just wanna-"

"GET THE FUCK OFF."

"Say it again and I'll get the handcuffs..."

"No, stay the FUCK away from me, don't fucking touch me again. I swear to god I'll rip out your damn spine and shove it down your throat."

"VIOLENT, Sting! Calm down!"

"No, shut the fuck up, bitch, I'll fucking murder your friends and what sad, pathetic remains of a family you have."

"... Igneel?"

"Yes, dumb ass."

"You don't even know where he is!"

"Then I'll fucking FIND him!"

Clink! Went the handcuffs.

Currently, Sting was lying naked on a bed, with Natsu on top of him. By the conversation you just heard, you've probably guessed that Sting doesn't tolerate crap like that. It doesn't keep Natsu from trying, though.

"If you don't stop, I'll get Gray."

"And what's that sissy Popsicle gonna do? Mo' fucker's not gonna do shit."

"Sting, you sound like you've been living in the Kitra slums*, you need to watch your language!"

"And YOU need to keep your damn hands TO YOURSELF."

"Oh, Gray~!"

Honestly, Sting only remembered a shit ton of vodka, body shots, and then he was in bed. It's never a good feeling to wake up in bed, when there's someone next to you. Especially when you're naked, and you're not sure if you're pregnant, or if you're a father.

It might actually be better to wake up alone, since people have been known to commit suicide just because they opened their eyes to see people like their bosses, or their babysitter, or some other award person in bed with them.

Sting had been in bed with tons of odd people before. He could even remember a time when he woke up, and there were 9 people next to him. Usually, he made coffee for the other, and left after saying, "Thanks, you were wonderful last night", but there had been times when he just wrote a note or something.

Yes, he had been in some bad situations (Rogue:*sighs*), but he definitely wasn't prepared for Natsu being there. And Sting just wasn't having that, today.

After Natsu called him, Gray walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Then, he turned around, inspected the scene, opened the door, and walked back out.

"Gray! Get your ass back in here!" Natsu commanded.

Gray reappeared, looking bothered.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Gray asked, knowing the answer already.

"Help me rape Sti-"

"If YOU FUCKING DO IT, I'LL KILL YOUR DAMN GUILD MATES,"

"Shhhhh! Help me rape Sting," Natsu finished.

Gray looked at Sting, who was seething with rage. He struck up an interesting conversation in his head, it was something like this:

_So, do I wanna die? Ouch, that's sudden. Ok, more like, do I ever want to have children? ... I hate children. They're loud, annoying, and they do that thing with their eyes... ugh, I never want kids... wait; I can have sex with Sting! Technically, its rape, but we don't have police in Magnolia. We have some lazy-ass knights who show up and restrict the hell outta you. Oh, wait. Off topic._

"Don't fucking touch me!" Sting yelled, as Gray put a hand over the other's chest.

"Can we just fuck him? I don't like foreplay..." Natsu asked.

Gray nodded, and they moved the blonde in between them, with Gray in front of Sting, and Natsu behind him.

Gray took his cock and put it in front of Sting's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded.

"Okay~!" Sting giggled, popping the shaft into his mouth.

As soon as the pole passed his lips, Sting bit down onto it. Now, I know you're either thinking,

"Holy shit, that would fucking hurt!"

"I wonder how much blood there was?"

"How hard did he bite, though?"

One of those three, most likely. The answer to the last response is: He's a fucking dragon slayer. Gray almost needed stitches, and he could never have children after that! But it's not like he wanted two foot tall bundles of pure evil running amok in his house. Especially if they resembled ANY of the girls in his messed up life. One Lucy was enough, and he got his ass kicked by Erza daily, thank you!

But, since the conversation got so off topic, we'll just say that Gray recoiled, and examined the small bite marks.

"God damn it!" Gray hissed.

"WHAT DID I SAY, BITCH?! Don't fucking mess with me!" Sting laughed, triumphantly.

Natsu completely ignored Gray's moans of pain, and continued sucking on his own fingers. As soon as he had coated them in a copious amount of saliva, he placed them at Sting's entrance.

"I'm going to put my fingers inside of you, now," The fire mage announced.

Sting felt pretty useless. There wasn't much he could do now, unless there was some secret dragon slayer technique that could get him out of this... There probably wasn't a power to escape being raped, so he stopped trying and relaxed to lessen the pain. Natsu pushed two of his fingers in at once. When Sting didn't have any sort of reaction, Natsu began to push them in and out of his ass.

"Sting? No reaction?"

"..."

"I'm gonna put my cock inside you now."

"..."

"Jesus..."

Natsu lined his cock up with Sting's entrance, and pushed in. The warm, wetness of the white dragon slayer nearly made him cum on the first thrust. Sting didn't give a reaction to any of this, either.

"Sting?" Natsu asked, cautiously nudging the captive.

And then he realized that from the moment Sting had gone silent, he was raping an unconscious person. Which he didn't mind. At least he didn't have to go easy on the blonde. He thrust into the unconscious teen, slamming into him for all he was worth.

"I'm... never mind, I'm not sorry. But if you were awake, you'd be screaming in pleasure," Natsu promised.

So while Natsu moaned in pleasure, and Gray made various death threats while lying on the floor in a pool of blood, Sting was busy dreaming about having sex with Rogue. He missed having the black-haired teen suck him off in the morning. Rogue was pretty damn pliable, if you had the right tools. And no matter what mood he was in, he would always bottom for Sting.

Sting had never bottomed in his life... so Natsu raping him was a new one. Even worse, he wasn't awake for it. He had probably fallen asleep because he was up all night at the club.

Is it even possible to fall asleep during sex? Absolutely.

"Sting! Oh, f-fuck yes..." Natsu groaned. "I'm gonna cum..."

Natsu trailed off, as he exploded in Sting's ass. The warm waves of seed washed over the blonde's inner walls, and spilling out onto the floor. Natsu pulled his cock from the mess, followed by a stream of cum. He sighed, and fell onto the bed...

When Sting woke up, he was just debating whether he should look at who he was sleeping with or not when he remembered what had happened.

"Natsu, YOU ASSHOLE!" Sting roared.

Lucy came dashing into the room.

"Omygod, Natsu?! Oh... hey, Sting," She said, noticing the dragon slayer.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Lucy, your crush just RAPED me."

Lucy's expression was one of pure shock.

"NO! He didn't!" She gasped.

"Oh, yeah he did!" Sting retorted.

"Oh, no he didn't!"

"Girl, I'm not playin' around with you, ain't nobody got time for that."

Lucy jumped back and grabbed one of her gate keys.

"So you snuck into my house and raped my team mate?!" She shouted.

When she finished waving her key around in a retarded fashion, Loke stood there.

"As much as I hate Natsu, and the fact that Lucy wants to protect that insensitive jerk, it's her wish that you are personally escorted off the face of the earth. And I'm excellent at escorting people to their next lives," Loke explained, as he adjusted his suit.

Sting had lovely seconds to put his hands in front of his face and yell something along the lines of, "I didn't do it!"

When Sting came to, he wasn't even in a bed. This was surprising, considering the fact of how much it had happened to him lately. He was bouncing along in a wagon, which... wait. A wagon is a moving vehicle.

After three hours of FUCKING TORTURE, Sting was kicked out the back of the cart.

Rogue came dashing over, with Frosch and Lector close behind.

"Holy JESUS, what happened to you?!" Lector asked.

"I got raped... so how was your week?"

"Has it been that long?"

"That's how long it felt to ME. Now, where the fuck are we?"

"We're outside the rings of the Robin woods**..."

"... Raped, huh? Let's go inside to talk," Rogue suggested.

Sting trudged forward, in front of the group. Frosch tapped Rogue's leg, and pointed to Sting's back, where there was a flyer on his coat.

Rogue looked a bit closer to read it, it said...

"Fuck me! Reward: 1,000,000,000 Jewel!"

And then Rogue knew who raped him. Tomorrow he would have to have a talk with Natsu.

***Balo slums- a ghetto location known for all sorts of petty crimes, and violence. Natsu was making a stereotypical comment, here.**

****Robin woods- a large stretch of heavily-wooded land that is inlaid with mystery. It is said that the woods play tricks on the mind, leading many an unfortunate traveler to their doom. Rogue had received a note saying that Sting would be there, so he came to retrieve his partner.**

**A/N: Heya, I decided to put my author notes at the bottom from now on, unless it's some important fact about the story.**

**Anyways, my friend hooked up to the site, she's fine. What's ridiculous is that she says she's addicted to the site, now. Which she hates, but loves at the same time... I forget her username, but she reviewed one of my stories. It's like "Dt1217" something like that. So yeah, make sure to review the story!**

**I felt that Sting would be so awesomely sexy if he was weak, but... that's not the kind of Sting I like. That's the GRAY I like, the one who's weak and slutty, and can't keep it in his pants for two seconds. Yeah, Sting's my favorite character...**

***begins to daydream about yaoi***


	2. Albino Sting

For weeks after, Sting wouldn't leave his room. Little things around the house would give him panic attacks, things that would normally seem like harmless household items. And they were actually really ordinary, so whenever Sting started freaking out, Rogue would get all sorts of odd thoughts about the item.

It was almost funny. Among some of the offensive objects were cucumbers, his communication lacrima (which was set on "vibrate"), any electric toothbrushes and the INCONSPICUOS handcuffs that Rogue just... had. They would literally make the white dragon slayer scream like a girl and then run behind the nearest piece of furniture because they reminded him of sex, and then it led to rape, and then he was reliving that horrible event again and again...

"Sting, you NEED to come out of your room," Rogue sighed.

"I can't... no escape..."

"Fro thinks Sting's hair is turning white."

"Ah, look, it is! Sting, you're turning into an albino!" Lector noticed.

"Sting, come out into the living room. We got rid of everything, so hopefully you'll be okay," Rogue offered.

Sting got up from the bed and dragged himself into the room. As he passed the mirror, he sneaked a glance at his reflection. And then he screamed like a girl and ran behind the nearest piece of furniture, a.k.a. Rogue.

"Holy shit a vampire!" He squealed.

"No, no, no, Sting. That's you," Lector explained, in amusement.

Sting peeked out from behind Rogue's slender legs.

"No way, you messed up the mirror, enchanted it or something..." He whimpered.

Rogue bent down and plucked a strand of Sting's hair.

"Ow, damn it!" Sting cried.

But then Rogue showed him the hair, which was a nice shade of silver. The shock that results from you realizing that you turned into an albino is tremendous. And unfortunately, that shock can give you heart failure.

And so Sting went to the fucking hospital. Ah, geez! I can't say "Fucking *insert place here* without thinking, "Yes, the place where people commonly have sex!

"Nnnnnnnn?" Sting moaned, as he came to.

His cloudy vision eventually cleared to reveal a busy brunette darting about the room.

"What?! Li-Chan?! What are you doing here, where am I?" Sting asked.

"You're in the hospital, duh! I'm helping out here, because there aren't any interesting jobs back at fairy tail," Li explained.

"Right. Anyways, I h-heard you got... well, raped?"

"Err... y-yes...M-Mystogan, Jellal, and Seagrain... um, Ovaell and Ovagan, too..."

"Gang banged? Must've been rough... Join the club," Sting sighed.

"Whoa, you got raped?! By who?!"

"Y'know, Natsu and Gray are-"

"STOP. Don't say anymore."

Sting ran his hands through his hair, and leaned back into the bed.

"I was s-so traumatized... I couldn't leave my r-room, I was too scared..." Sting began, with a great deal of sniffling and tearing up.

Lilou stood up, and grabbed the tray of surgical instruments. She halted at the door, grabbed the restriction belts, and continued on her way out.

Sting grinned. Lilou had only been in Fiore for a short while. Whenever he saw the hourglass bouncing against her chest, he remembered that one day she wouldn't be there for him to annoy. She had found the hourglass necklace while in another version of earth, one without any magic at all and with an odd concept she called "science". When she flipped the sand timer, she was transferred to Fiore. The short girl had worked up money as an assassin and became a wizard. He was proud of her, for just being alive. The hourglass had proved to be a big weakness of hers. Sting should know, he had almost destroyed the thing and sent her back to earth. Things were cool now, especially since it turned out that she was a huge fan of his.

Knowing her, she was probably messing up Natsu and Gray so bad they wouldn't be able to twitch for a long, long time. Or, she was giving into her sick BDSM fantasies. That girl... he really had no idea, sometimes. In any case, he felt better knowing that those two were probably being revenge-raped. By a girl.

Yay for sexism!

When Lilou came back, she was gasping heavily, with a triumphant glare.

"Had a good time?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hope so. It's been 8 fucking hours. And I'm still an albino!" Sting cried.

"I'm not a doctor, stupid! I'm bringing you to Porlyusica," Lilou said.

She put her hands over his chest and activated a white magic circle. Suddenly, it felt like he was shooting through a dark tunnel that was occasionally illuminated by a flash of golden light. Lilou used a type of magic that she developed herself. It was called, "Writer magic". It allowed her to edit most things in the world, but there were some reasonable holds. For instance, she couldn't heal anyone with magic, she couldn't resurrect anyone, and she couldn't kill anyone instantly. But the magic almost guaranteed her position as a sustained main character.

When they arrived, Lilou purposely edited him about 20 feet from the ground. He fell onto the ground in a sad pile.

"I think I broke my ribs..."

"Be lucky I didn't make you walk here with a paper bag over your head. It would be worth the look on your fan girls' faces."

Lilou led him into the house, looking around at the recent additions to the cottage.

"Porlyusica!" She called.

"Lord! The cursed child is back!" A voice yelled, in irritation.

Sting gave Lilou a perplexed look.

"She doesn't like you?" The albino asked, cocking his head to the side.

"She believes I'm cursed," The short girl corrected.

Porlyusica entered the room, with a disdainful expression.

"What do you need this time?" Porlyusica grumbled.

"Long story short, Sting-kun is an albino, now. I don't care either way, but his fan girls might, so... Can you fix this?" Lilou asked.

"Cursed one..." The healing mage sighed.

"Well?"

"Of course I can! Now leave the lad here, and get out!"

Lilou grinned, as she walked out of the house, plugging her ears.

The screams of pain could be heard all throughout Magnolia.

When Sting emerged, he was back to blonde, and his blue eyes were only tinged a slight purple.

"You look good in purple, Sting-kun!" Lilou teased.

"Thanks, Porlyusica!" The hallucination wizard called out, as she left.

Porlyusica grumbled something about "teenagers" and slammed her door shut.

They traveled by Li's writer magic all the way back to Sting's place, where Lilou dropped him from 10 feet up, because she was too tired to do any more.

"Well, hey, Sting!" Lector greeted.

"Fro wants to know where you two went," Frosch stated.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Rogue asked, cautiously.

Sting sighed AGAIN, and told him about Porlyusica. Rogue nodded the whole time, and then at the end said,

"You know, Sting, having sex with a 12 year old is illegal."

**A/N: Sorry for cutting it off so soon, but, uh... I don't know. I do two shots, and I plan on revising all the stories that only have one chapter. Tell me how it is! And PLEASE send in grammar tips... because grammar is my weakness. Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	3. REVENGE

Rogue knew some serious shit was about to happen when he was greeted by Sting, Lilou, Frosch, and Lector, all wearing matching military helmets.

"Here's yours!" Lilou giggled, handing him the camo-coulored hat.

Even though he didn't want to suffer the wrath of hat hair, he put it on and joined the others. It appeared that they were looking at some sort of map.

"I'm sorry, what are we doing again?" Rogue asked.

"Well, Rogue, I wanna get revenge from Natsu and Gray. I know Lilou marched right up to them and personally raped them both, but... I wanna do it too."

"Fro wonders if the plan will work..."

"Of course it'll work, Sting made it!"

"That's why Fro is worried."

"Hey, hey, listen up. It looks like I'm gonna have to take all of you with me. We're gonna head around the back here, and enter through this door here!" Sting announced, gesturing to the map.

"You moron..."Lilou sighed. "Look at this river, here. And I'm not entirely cool with having to go by this window. Granted, I'm an assassin, and I won't have any problems, but it's more for you 4."

Rogue tried to ignore the insult. He was desperately restraining himself, because if he managed to slap her, Sting would get all offended. Sting had immediately welcomed her as a little sister, when they found her lost and injured on a mission. She was from fairy tail, but they had managed to keep their friendship a secret, somehow. Since Sting had never had a family, he was a little pressured from having to make responsible choices for once. But Lilou was very funny, and extremely cheerful, and a part-time addition to their team.

They reviewed and studied the plan, and after 2 hours of pointing out various flaws and weaknesses, they came up with a plan that seemed suitable. So they pledged their allegiance to Team Eucliffe (Sting's choice) and headed to their own houses.

When they joined back together, it was right in front of Gray's house. This was where Sting had been taken prisoner; they had found it by its scent. Sting told them that the place smelled of cherries, and cinnamon, and also sex. Odd combo, but whatever.

When Lilou kicked the door off the hinges, no one was there to see it except her friends who were hiding in an inconspicuous bush. Not a single trace of Gray or Natsu though. She hesitantly stepped into the house, and then signaled her friends to join her.

"Well, all the caution was for nothing, then." Sting sighed.

"Fro thinks we should check the basement."

"Good idea, Fro," Rogue said, smiling down at the green cat.

The team skipped down the steps and into the basement. As they stood there in silence, a small sound was heard.

"Ah, hear that?" The dark-haired dragon slayer pointed out. He calmly followed the rest as the bounded down the hallways, opening random doors. At some point they realized that they were in the wrong hallway, so they changed directions and began opening doors there, too.

"Aaaahn! Harder! Harder, please!"

"Somebody's enjoying themself..." Lilou muttered, pressing her ear to the door.

"Oi! Get the fuck out here with your hands up!" Sting roared, busting the door down.

Gray looked up from his exposed cock. His hand, which hand been previously stroking himself had long stopped. His face was frozen in a shocked expression, with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. He was completely naked and exposed on the bed.

Rogue turned away, Sting just stared, and Lilou squealed and jumped on top of the ice mage. Frosch and Lector tried covering each other's eyes.

"Ok, grab him, let's go." Sting commanded.

"What?!" Gray cried.

Minutes later, Gray was pushed into a room, with Sting and Rogue. The two dragon slayers were lying on the bed, with their heads on opposite sides of the bed.

"Over here, cutie!" Sting called out, pasting a stupid grin onto his face.

Gray made a noise of irritation and walked over to them.

"Yes, what is it?" The ice mage asked.

"Duh, climb on top and fuck yourself."

Gray backed up.

"No fucking way! You two can't fit inside me, I'll split it half!"

"I'll be the judge of that..."

"The judge says we should fucking TEST IT, now hurry up!" Sting yelled.

Gray growled, and got on top of them. He grabbed Rogue's cock and lined him up first. As he plunged onto the long pole, Gray let out a long moan.

Sting didn't even let him get comfortable, before placing his hands on the ice mage's hips and thrusting into him.

"Sting, no! F-fuck!" Gray screamed in agony.

"What, does it hurt?"

"YES."

Sting wiggled his hips a bit, while biting his lip. Gray fell on top of him, gasping for air. Rogue gave a quiet moan, in addition.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, YES, stop moving!"

Sting sighed, and waited. He waited a long time, but then his boredom struck him. He noticed that Gray was incredibly hot, which was weird. He should've noticed it sooner, considering how many times he had seen the fairy tail wizard. Were all fairy tail wizards like this?

Li-Chan had so much sex that it put Nicky Minaj to shame. In his imagination, Sting pictured her being calm, and in control most of the time. But both Natsu and Gray were just... slutty. Which assured him that he wouldn't be dealing with a virgin, here. The last time he had sex with a virgin was HORRIBLE. Virgins needed to be instructed the whole damn time, which not only killed the mood, but it also went too slow for Sting to enjoy.

... And then they got all upset when he tried to leave them. Well, maybe THEY should've limited their alcohol last night! Sting used to be a one night stand type of guy... and then he met Lilou. She would always yell at him whenever he came home too late. But he couldn't bring himself to find the threats any more than her version of caring. It's true that he hadn't had much sex lately, but maybe Lilou would let him screw her, if he begged enough.

Gray should be adjusted by now...

"You okay?" Sting asked, in concern.

"Yeah... I'll move now."

Gray moved up, and slowly sat down again. Sting had to throw his head back and moan. Rogue squirmed and groaned with him. Their cocks were rubbing together, while enveloped in Gray's tight, warm ass. Gray continued bobbing on top of them until he was accustomed to their combined thickness.

"More... Gray..." Sting panted.

Gray nodded, and started to thrust them into himself, bouncing up and down. Sting screamed various curses, and Rogue kept up by steadily chanting some other colorful words.

"Rogue, Sting... You're cocks are stretching me..." Gray uttered.

"We can do more than this; obviously... we're the twin dragons of saber tooth!" Sting grinned.

The white dragon slayer slid out from under the ice mage, and gestured to Gray to get on his hands and knees. Surprisingly enough, Gray caught on quickly, and began sucking on Rogue's hardened pole. Meanwhile, Sting had lined himself up and pushed in, earning a small moan from the fairy tail wizard.

"Imagine what your guild would say if they say you like this... slutty little Gray-kun having his ass pounded while sucking on a saber tooth wizard's dick..." Sting marveled.

He stopped thrusting to reach behind him. He had a record lacrima in the desk, but he couldn't reach it. He sighed, and reached for the lacrima on the desk. He even risked falling off the bed to get it, but he couldn't reach. Nothing sucks more than needing something for sex, but not being able to reach it with one hand. Finally, the blonde gave up and walked over to get it. It was infuriating to have to get up and walk only 2 steps to get the fucking lacrima. Sting got back up and aimed the lacrima at Gray.

"Say 'Hi' to fairy tail, Cutie!"

Gray's eyes widened and he made a muffled sound over Rogue's shaft.

"Sting, put the damn lacrima away, it's embarrassing." Rogue demanded.

"Oh, ok... but only cuz you're so damn cute when you beg."

"Who the hell said anything about beggi- Gray! Fuck, so good..."

Sting began pounding Gray's ass again, slamming into the ice wizard with ease. At that time, Gray's pleasure was something of an impression. So, Sting made an effort to find the sweet spot inside the teen that would make him scream for more. He tried several angles, trying to reach the pleasure button. When Gray spluttered and collapsed in a pile of heated moans, Sting assumed that he had found it.

"Oh, found it. You like when I hit there?" Sting purred.

Gray nodded, weakly, while rolling his tongue over Rogue's cock. Gray was very good at sucking cock, especially since Natsu called for so many blowjobs it was ridiculous.

"Gray... I-I'm going to cum..." Rogue moaned.

Gray nodded, and resumed jacking the dragon slayer into his mouth. With a final moan, Rogue exploded inside the ice mage's mouth. His cum had an odd, chocolate flavor. Gray had never tasted anything like it... think salted chocolate, here. (Lilou: yum, chocolate!)

With Rogue recuperating from his lengthy orgasm, Gray could scream freely as Sting fucked him relentlessly. His cock was stabbing at his sweet spot, putting him on the brink of an orgasm.

"Sting, stop! Mmmm, no... I-I can't, I..." Gray groaned, desperately trying to get the blonde to pull out.

"I'm sorry, Cutie... but..."

Sting leaned in closer, and just grazed Gray's neck with his teeth.

"Don't mess with me or my team mates. Because there WILL be consequences..." Sting laughed, as he bit into the soft flesh.

Gray made a noise of pain, as he felt the sharp points sink into his neck.

"Sting, what're you..." he trailed off with a moan.

"Pleasure? This gets you excited?" Sting asked, as he licked the tender wound, softly.

"I've gotten used to rough sex and BDSM because of Lilou..." the ice mage explained, in between moans.

Sting shuddered. Yep, it was a fairy tail thing. It seemed fitting that she had more sex than him. And the girl didn't even look like a slut, she was short, and had absolutely NO boobs. Nothing to play around with, chest wise. He had hardly felt bad for her when Jellal and crew raped her. Actually, he was wondering if Jellal had escaped with his dignity... leaving a room with Lilou meant you would leave with broken bones, a severe head wound, and your pride would be completely totaled. Forget begging, Sting would probably have to cut off his arm to get her in bed.

Suddenly, a warm feeling spread through him, and began rising from the base of his dick.

"Gray, I'm gonna cum, so..."

Gray sighed, and waited for it. Sting thrust into him several more times, and finally blew his load into Gray's ass. When he pulled out, Gray fell onto the bed, some cum dripping from his hole.

Sting sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence, and then Gray said,

"... Get the hell outta my house."

**A/N: I had some qualms with my editing program keyboard... at some point, I was typing while in the car, and my finger slipped. I typed "dragin" instead of "dragon". The only thing that came to me was, "yes, this is how we spell dragon in the ghetto..."**

**Yah, this is only the start of what shall soon be a full out sex war. Enjoy, you MUTHER FUCKERS. Also, stop PMing me to ask if Lilou is gonna get raped, she's a sex demon, so if she were to be raped, it would definitely defeat the purpose. And Sting treats her like a little sister... Sort of like the ultimate blow to Sting, dontcha think? :)**


	4. Mating season, part 1

Rogue had just woken up, when he heard a loud noise in the kitchen. He jumped out of bed and went to find out what happened.

"Hey, what happened?" He shouted, as he entered the kitchen. The table was in pieces, and Lilou was looking oddly excited. Frosch and Sting were praying in the corner, and Sting was shuddering as he stared at the calendar.

"Someone tell me what happened." Rogue commanded.

"Do you happen to know what today is?" Lilou asked, pulling out a chair for him.

Rogue sat down and thought. The first day of spring was a couple weeks ago... which meant...

"I give up, what's going on today?" Rogue asked.

"Well, you're looking sexy today~ good morning' sunshine!" Lilou giggled. "Why don't ya ask Sting-kun?"

Rogue blushed furiously and looked down. He had forgotten to get dressed and he was still wearing his pajamas. They consisted of a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants, giving him a laid-back appearance. He had tied his hair back in a short ponytail, also. He didn't see how he looked appealing, but Lilou was dripping hearts.

"Ugh, sweep those up!" Rogue demanded, pointing to the offensive shapes on the ground.

Lilou took a broom and obediently swept the little, pink hearts into a pile. Sting turned around.

"Ah, you do look cute." Sting said, blinking his eyes.

"Sting? Who are you and what did you do with my partner!" Rogue yelled, out of instinct.

Whoever that was in front of him, it was definitely not Sting. Sting would never casually slip him a comment like that.

"Li, seriously. What's today? Does it have anything to do with Sting and why he's acting like this?" Rogue asked.

"It has something to do with all dragon slayers, silly! Today starts mating season!" Lilou giggled.

Rogue's eyes widened. Of course! Mating season! A sudden claw of fear ripped at his chest. Mating season, right! Um... Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were probably suffering the effects, also. It made him feel a little bit better to know that they would be going through the same hell for the next season. Oh wait! They had Wendy, and her healing magic!

He sighed. Yeah, they probably wouldn't be suffering if Wendy was there. But as for him and Lilou, well... it would be a rough season dealing with Sting. Rogue was usually pretty fortunate in containing his extreme state of arousal and heat. It was Sting, who had absolutely ZERO shame who would be the real hurdle. The last season, he had sex with Sting a total of 34 times (yes, he counted).

Then again, he felt even worse for Lilou, who had spent mating season with fairy tail. Which meant 2 horny dragon slayers on her ALL day. And they were probably just as rough, if not rougher than Sting. Sure, Lilou enjoyed it, but at the end of the season, she couldn't walk for a week.

"M-mating season?" Rogue uttered.

"Yep! Hey, can we have, like, a threesome to celebrate me leaving? Cuz I have to head back to fairy tail to get raped again."

"It's only two people, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, them by themselves is just fine. But every single guy from fairy tail gets invited, too! That's like 76 people, so don't tell ME it's not that bad!" Lilou cried.

Rogue was silent for a while.

"Threesome, you said?"

The three of them lied on the bed, gasping heavily. Even though it had lasted well over 2 hours, Sting was still begging for more sex.

"Sting, calm down! You came, like, 12 times!"

"But Li-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Well, I'm leaving. Peace." She said, as she threw on her outfit.

"What? No, don't leave me here with him!" Rogue complained.

Lilou leaned over and kissed him.

"Sorry, Hun! I'm attending a BDSM party tonight!"

Those were her last words as she jumped out of the window, and off in the direction of the guild.

_...TO BE CONTINUED..._

"W-what?! Don't leave me here like this!" Rogue cried.

**A/N: Well? Do we help him? Or do we leave him to suffer the wrath of a horny dragon slayer? YOU DECIDE. No, seriously, PM me, cuz I have no clue what to do with this.**

**Also, I'm sure you guys have noticed, but the other chapters are gone... If you PM me, I'll send you all three of the first chapters. That seems to be a good way to do it, since I can't use a different web page to post it.**

**kidding, here's the link SUCKERS!~**


	5. Mating season, part 2

"Rogue~"

"..."

"Rogue-kuuuuuuuun!"

"..."

"Fuck me, please?"

"If I fuck you, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure!"

"No." Rogue decided.

"Rogue, you're being mean to me!" Sting cried.

The blonde dragon slayer crawled onto Rogue's lap and stared at him.

"Hey, Rogue-kun! It's mating season, didja know?"

"Yes, I knew..."

"Mating season always makes me like this. So, don't blame the non-possessed me for anything I do, k?" Sting smiled.

"What d-did you plan on- aaaaah!" Rogue gasped.

Sting had rested his hand on Rogue's crotch.

"You get very sensitive during mating season, I've noticed," Sting pointed out.

"Stop, I'm not doing this with you."

"Why not?"

"You aren't aware of what you're doing, it wouldn't be right..." Rogue explained.

"I'm VERY aware of what I'm doing, Rogue-kun," Sting purred.

He tugged Rogue's pants off, and tossed his own clothing to the side.

"Really?! Then what's Lilou's favorite color?!" Rogue demanded.

"Blue!" Sting replied, as he finished stripping Rogue.

Of course, he was right.

"What's her least favorite part about sex?!"

"Foreplay."

"H-her panties today were...?"

"Pink and lacy!" Sting laughed.

Which was also right. How he knew all this when he was in unbearable heat, Rogue had no clue. Usually, Sting was completely sex-crazed during mating season. Rogue was practically chained to the bed during spring, and early summer. And then his ignorant team mates asked where he was all that time...

Sting reclined on the bed, and beckoned Rogue forward.

"What is it now?" Rogue asked, tiredly.

"Fuck yourself, duh."

Rogue groaned and got on top of Sting, who wiggled his hips in delight. Rogue spread his legs and leaned into his partner's chest, lowering on to Sting's erection. Inch by inch, he sank onto the thick shaft.

"Rogue-kun, you look so sexy like this..." Sting commented.

Sweat covered his body, and it made his dark hair stick to his face. His soft, pink lips were slightly parted, and he had an expectant expression.

Rogue sat like that for a while, taking in the slight tinge of pain and the immense pleasure that was building inside him. He resisted the urge to thrust down again, knowing it would only bring him more pain. Sting nudged him after a while, making sure he was okay. Rogue nodded, and began to bounce on Sting's cock.

"Ahn... Rogue, more..." Sting giggled.

"Oh, shush. You're lucky I'm doing this in the first place." Rogue growled.

"You know you love me~"

"Don't push it!"

Sting grabbed Rogue's hips, and pushed him down onto him, while thrusting upwards.

"Aaah! S-stop, no!" Rogue cried.

"You like it, don't lie..."

"Mmmm, harder! Ah! Fuck me..."

"I AM!"

"Yeah, but not hard enough! Go harder!"

Sting rolled his eyes and flipped them over. He began to fuck Rogue with the entire passion he had built up, slamming into him with reckless abandon.

"See? Y-you can do b-better..."

"Stop that, it was your fault before!"

Rogue turned his head away, and concentrated on the pleasure that was shooting through his body. Sting saw Rogue's concentration waver, so he reached down and gripped Rogue's member.

"S-Sting, no..."

"Why not?"

"Because cumming too early is for girls!"

"L-Li-chan wouldn't like that little comment... she always cums hours after us."

"You underestimate that girl..." Rogue laughed, slightly.

Sting interrupted him by beginning to rub his hardened cock, jerking him off as he always did to himself: fast and hard. Rogue responded by reaching up to pinch and tease Sting's nipples.

"Ah, no fair!" Sting cried.

"Y-you started i-it..." Rogue moaned.

Rogue leaned into Sting's broad chest, gasping and panting heavily. It was the first time he had ever taken something so big inside him... he felt like he was going to split in two. Luckily, he wasn't the only person to have such feelings.

"Rogue-kun, I'm going to cum." Sting warned.

"M-me too..." Rogue said back.

With a final thrust, the two dragon slayers came, Sting filling up Rogue's ass, and Rogue emptying out onto the sheets.

"Soooorry, Rogue-kun. I know this wasn't YOUR first time, but it was OUR first time, wasn't it?" Sting asked, innocently.

That's right. The two had sex with Lilou all the time, occasionally touching each other. But they had never done anything like this.

Rogue put his head in his hands. What did he do? Oh man, Lilou was going so he mad she wasn't there... no, he was not worried about it being their first time. He could practically SEE Lilou pulling out a knife already...

**A/N: So, leave a review. That's really all I have to say.**


	6. reunited, and it feels- no, sorry

**A/N: I know I write about it a lot, but... ice cream. I just went out for ice cream, and at first I was like "SQUEEEEEE! Ice cream!" and I ordered a giant, chocolate cone, but I had almost finished and it started tasting like... water. Is that weird? Maybe this is a sign. Regardless, I didn't finish my ice cream for the first time in my life.**

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. God bless Mashima.

Lilou raised her hand and knocked three times. She swallowed, and waited. Did she really want to do this? AGAIN? She was waiting for Natsu or Gajeel to open the door, and then she would be subjected to a whole season of sex. Sure, she loved sex. But it wasn't as enjoyable when she was constantly being pounded by two dragon slayers, knowing that she wouldn't be able to move for three weeks afterwards.

And yet, here she was, signing herself up. Yes, it was another mating season, and Lilou was spending it with Natsu and Gajeel. Usually, she didn't stay the whole season, just 2 weeks. But there were some occasions when she was begged into doing more... which is why she didn't want to go. But Natsu and Gajeel were her friends, and if they were happy, so was she. Well, just because she had quit the guild didn't mean that she exiled herself from her former partners. She was just nervous around the dragon slayers, who could tell by her scent that she had recently been with Sting and Rogue.

"... Where are they?! They should've opened the door by now!" Lilou thought, impatiently.

She had just brought her hand up to knock again, when the door was opened by a pink-headed teenager.

"Hey, Lilou! We were wondering where you were!" Natsu smiled, warmly.

"Hey, Natsu-kun." Lilou laughed, timidly.

"So, you can put your stuff by the couch, I'll be right with you. It's really late, so we were thinking of skipping sex today. Matter and fact, I'm going up to my room to change into pajamas," Natsu told her, as she walked inside.

"Yo, Lilou. You're late, bitch." Gajeel grumbled.

"I'M late?! What about you, ya fat asshole! I was standing at the goddamn door, waiting for you to open it! And don't you dare call me a bitch, so help me god. I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE FUCKING GUILD!" Lilou raged.

"Whatever. Welcome back." Gajeel said, as he pulled her into his chest.

At first, Lilou was surprised that he was hugging her. He was much gentler than she had imagined, not that she spent much time thinking about that metal head. Only when he was begun to slip her cloak off did she realize, with a hint of sadness, that it wasn't a hug. He only wanted sex, of course.

Gajeel stopped suddenly, and grabbed her shoulder.

"Oi, what the hell?!" He yelled.

He was gaping at the bite marks on her neck.

"That's nothing! Accidents and me bein' clumsy, ya know..." she muttered, as she tried to escape him.

Gajeel tightened his grip and grit his teeth. He was possessive by nature, as was salamander. Hell, all dragon slayers were possessive. But it really pissed him off when he learned that that blonde asshole was messing around with his sex toy. HIS sex toy. And that shadow dragon slayer probably screwed her, too. And if Lilou was flustered about it...

"They do whatever they want to you," he stated.

"W-what? No!" Lilou protested.

"They do! They fuck you all the time, don't they?" He asked, angrily.

He pushed her down onto the couch and ripped off her clothes.

"No, I-"

"They get to touch you all over, and you can't defend yourself," he continues.

"S-stop, they don't..."

"Probably fucked you at the same time... abusing that sweet mouth of yours, and your tight, little pussy..." he smirked.

He didn't even lube his fingers; he just thrust them into her, loving the way she clenched around him.

"Gajeel!" She moaned.

"And they force you to scream their names, don't they? That's okay."

Lilou looked at him with a pleasure-drowned expression. Tears bit at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall should any more pleasure wrack her body. Beads of sweat began to form over her body, creating a nice sheen on her skin.

Natsu padded down the stairs and walked into their sweet sex scene.

"Um, did I miss anything?" He asked.

Well, it looked like Gajeel wanted to start early. That was okay; it definitely saved him from having to jack off that night. Still, he had finally managed to find his pajamas in his luggage, and he was going to have to take them off... it was kind of depressing, really.

"Yeah, you missed something. Lilou got raped by those sabertooth bastards!" Gajeel shouted.

"Seriously?! C'mon, Lilou would never lose to them!" Natsu reminded.

"Then, what? She wanted to get in bed with them? Like that'll happen!" Gajeel laughed.

"Take your goddamn fingers out, so I can talk." Lilou demanded.

Instead, Gajeel pushed them further, rubbing against her special spot. She moaned, and was silent with the exception of her breathing.

"Anyways, let's do it once before bed." Gajeel decided.

"Sure, sounds good." Natsu agreed.

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?!" Lilou cried.

Gajeel took his fingers out and leaned in to kiss her. Natsu got onto the couch and brushed some hair out of Lilou's face.

"Lilou, you still taste sweet..." Gajeel said, slightly reminiscent of the first time they had sex.

"And you still taste like metal!" She complained.

"Get over it." Gajeel responded, popping some fingers in her mouth.

Natsu switched spots with Gajeel, so that they were at either end of her. He was in between her legs, and Gajeel was closer to her head. From here, the fire dragon slayer was able to grope her breasts. He lifted himself up to nibble on her hardening nipple. His other hand rolled and pinched her other breast, slowly but deliberately.

Gajeel took his slick fingers out of Lilou's mouth to shed his clothes. He looked so natural without clothes, tan skin glinting in the light. His raven-colored hair fell into his face, and down his back. She loved to brush his hair, after sex. It was pretty much the only time he ever felt indebted to her, so that's how she spent her refractory periods.

The iron dragon slayer flipped her over, to the dismay of the other dragon. He nudged Lilou's mouth with his already- hard cock.

"Open wide, Li-chan~" he teased.

"Li-chan spread your legs a little bit..." Natsu asked, softly.

Lilou obeyed; there was nothing she could do to resist. Even if she tried, they were way more powerful than her. She didn't have any magic energy left, either. She had used it all on a mission earlier. If she had any Karma left, Lilou would've pounded the hell out of them, and had some BDSM fun. Alas, the poor assassin wasn't equipped with her usual knives and weapons.

"Li-chan, can I fuck you now?" Natsu asked, politely.

"Sure, Natsu-san. What else would I be here for?" Lilou replied, irritably.

Natsu hummed happily, as he stuck the tip of his large manhood into her.

"N-Natsu-san!" She moaned.

Gajeel growled and redirected Lilou's lips onto his dick. Natsu made more of a purr, and pushed the rest of his shaft into her. She cried out, but was silenced by Gajeel's huge pole.

Like everything else on his body, Gajeel's rod tasted metallic. But for some reason, his precum tasted a bit like pineapple. Images of Gajeel in a grass skirt came to her mind, and she spluttered and choked over the iron dragon slayer's cock while laughing.

Gajeel took this as a good thing.

"Was I too rough? Understandable if I'm too big for someone like you..." Gajeel smirked, happily.

Lilou made an annoyed sound, and practically bit down onto his cock in an attempt to get him to cum. Don't you just love it when she's determined?

She even brought her hands to Gajeel's cock, jerking whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth. With a surprised noise, Gajeel gripped her head and came into her mouth.

Natsu had been rocking back in forth, to a certain rhythm that he was sure wouldn't hurt the girl under him. When she looked back and nodded, he took that as an okay to go harder. He put his hands on her hips, and began to pound into her as hard and as fast as she possibly could.

"Natsu! Aahn... n-no, ah... fuck..." Lilou gasped.

"I know, I'm awesome." He said, obvious pleased with himself.

"J-just cum already..." Lilou mumbled.

Natsu obeyed, and exploded inside her warm pussy. Cum dripped out onto the couch, and then onto the floor.

"That was a warm-up, Aim! Be ready for tomorrow!" Gajeel declared.

Lilou put on her best game face and stuck out her tongue.

But seriously... it was going to be a long, long mating season. She almost couldn't wait to be back with Sting and Rogue.

**A/N: So... should I include more chapters of Lilou, Natsu, and Gajeel? I don't really know, but I could churn out some more threesome lemons with those guys, or I could continue with the story... Idk, I guess one chapter to start the long, long mating season is good enough, right? I still want your feedback.**

Oh, and please don't ask about the minor sex war in the beginning. It'll be making a comeback in a short while ;)


	7. Thank you!

**A/N: So... a lot to talk about. I haven't updated this weekend because I've been making YouTube vids... see, I started a really awesome game called "mad father", so I just said "why the fuck not?" And taped it. My YouTube name is "Lilou Aim", if you want to see them... leave a comment! And... I've just started IB, which is SERIOUSLY making me cry... The endings are so FRUSTRATING! anyways, here's a free lemon as an apology gift.**

Rogue was just walking up the stairs. He didn't see how he looked any more vulnerable than usual, or how he ever looked vulnerable at all. But to Sting, apparently, Rogue was looking too sexy for his own good. Hence, Sting pushed him against the wall and began to tear off his clothes.

"Sting..." Rogue growled. "What do you think you're doing...?"

Sting replied by saying, "Don't be stupid, you were teasing me again."

"I-I...what?!"

"But, I can just take care of myself now," Sting decided.

Rogue opened his mouth to yell something, but it quickly slipped into a moan as Sting attacked his neck with his tongue, tracing languid circles onto his skin. As he was doing this, Sting was also stripping himself.

"Huff... don't tease me, and this won't happen!" Sting exclaimed.

"What the hell did I do?!"

"Y-you were looking too sexy... "

"Oh, like I always am?"

"Sigh... I walked into that one."

"Yes, yes you did." Rogue smirked.

"Well, I'm winning this one whether you like it or not," Sting proclaimed.

He slipped Rogue's pants off, and the shadow dragon slayer slumped onto the ground.

"Say what you want, but I am NOT standing up the whole time," Rogue muttered.

Sting shrugged and sat on the stair under him, gripping Rogue's hard member without warning. Rogue quickly relaxed into the position and began to breathe in tempo with the rough strokes that Sting was administering. Sting leaned into his partner, and connected their mouths, slipping his tongue into Rogue's mouth. Rogue eagerly played back, his tongue darting back and forth, swirling around their fragile connection.

"Sting! Oh fuck..." Rogue gasped.

"What? Had enough?" Sting asked, arrogantly.

"No, go faster... d-damn it..."

Sting felt the individual needles of disappointment stab into his heart, as he continued to give Rogue a hand job that was clearly insufficient.

"Sting! P-please? Aahh... f-fuck me!"

"WELL since you asked so politely..."

"Hurry up!"

Several more needles began to wedge into his already decimated heart.

Rogue flipped over and pressed himself against the wall, even wiggling his hips, enticingly.

An oddly upset expression worked its way onto his face, as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Rogue's entrance, preparing to enter him. He had just pushed in the tip when Rogue told him to stop.

"Y-you're too big... Give me a minute..." Rogue panted.

Sting, being the cocky bastard that he is, was absolutely fucking thrilled, and pushed in without permission. Rogue cried out in pain and then was silent in shock, as he leaned against the wall.

"I want it to be a little painful. After all, you go around teasing me all the time, and you insulted me," Sting whispered huskily into his ear.

"I didn- n-no, it hurts- nnnngh..."

"You really can't say anything about me when you're such a slut..." Sting continued.

Rogue made a circle with his fingers, being too filled with a mix of pleasure and pain to talk. Sting questioned the gesture, making a sound as Rogue flipped them over so he was on top. The stair was a bit narrow, but Rogue couldn't be bothered with petty MEASUREMENTS.

"First of all, I am NOT a slut. That's you, trying to fuck me all the time. Second of all, I think the one who really needs to be punished..."

The shadow dragon slayer leaned in and nibbled Sting's ear, seductively.

"... Is you..." Rogue finished.

He began to move up and down, biting his lips to catch a moan as it tried to escape him. Sting gasped, and shuddered, and completely melted under Rogue's experienced thrusts. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, drowning in pleasure. Rogue ripped off his shirt and began to suck and tweak Sting's nipples until they were hardened.

Sting put his hands on Rogue's waist and attempted to push Rogue further onto his stiff pole. However, Rogue was strong enough to evade this, instead only bobbing on top of the tip of his swollen member.

"Rogue! Aah! N-no, stop!" Sting cried.

"Repeat after me: I'm Rogue-sama's little slut for him to touch and fuck," Rogue moaned, mimicking Sting's voice.

"Too long... j-just fuck me already," Sting demanded.

"... Fine," Rogue said, obviously upset he didn't get to hear such an impure thing said aloud.

Then again, there were always other opportunities. Sting had a habit of cornering him in the oddest places, including in public. Bathrooms were popular, and he usually ended up being fucked by several people. Sting had no problem with sharing.

Rogue got off of the blonde and instead sat on the stairs, and patted his lap.

"C'mon, up." He encouraged.

Sting dragged himself off the floor and plopped down into Rogue's lap, facing him. He raised himself to line Rogue's shaft up with his ass, and then he slowly sat down, impaling himself on the thick rod.

"Oh, you know what's interesting?" Rogue began, reaching into the pockets of his cloak.

"I actually have a vibrator..." he said, taking a black, bullet-shaped object out of his pocket.

There was a long cord attached to it, with a dial on one end.

"Rogue... h-how?" Sting murmured.

Rogue sighed, and stuck the toy in his mouth. He even messed around with the dial, beginning with a slow pulse. Red began to paint his face, as the toy vibrated. Sting smiled, knowingly. Rogue's mouth was very sensitive. It was extremely hard for the shadow dragon slayer to maintain a serious demeanor when Sting kissed him, or stuck his fingers into his mouth, which he did on occasion.

Rogue tugged it back out, and pressed the tip of it against Sting's filled entrance. With a small thrust, he plunged the toy into Sting's ass, stretching the blonde's tight cavern. Sting gasped, and punched him in the arm.

"Don't DO stuff like that!" Sting complained.

Rogue stuck out his tongue as childishly as possible, and waved the dial in front of the other's face.

"But, Sting-kun, I have the remote. So I choose who does what. For instance, you are now going to scream and moan." Rogue said, monotonously.

He cranked the dial up to the highest possible setting, and sat back to watch. Sting did exactly as he was told, bucking and moaning. Of course, the vibrations were shooting through his cock as well, being that the toy was pressed against him while enveloped in the silky lining of Sting's ass.

"D-down, l-l-lower!" Sting begged.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"I said no, d-dammit..."

Sting grabbed a fistful of Rogue's cloak and yanked him forward, snatching his lips in a kiss. Rogue practically squealed at the sudden pleasure, and he tried to pull away. There was just too much pleasure coursing through him.

And then there was a noise. Two noises, actually, from two exceeds.

"Rogue-kun!" One squeaked.

"Yo, Sting-kun!" The other called out.

Both dragon slayers froze. Well, this was gonna be difficult to explain. Through some incredible feats, they had never been caught having sex by their exceed partners, Lector and Frosch. When Lilou was there, she usually rigged the house very carefully with fish dispensers that deterred the cats if only for a while. But Lilou was still over with Gajeel and Natsu, on a diet of sex, sleep, and more sex.

So the famed white assassin wasn't there to help them out, and they were seriously going to be in for a hell of a time if their cats saw them... at least that's what Sting thought.

As he was mentally freaking out, Rogue snapped his fingers and they disappeared. When they resurfaced from the darkness of hell, they were in Rogue's bedroom, with the door locked.

"Omg, that was convenient!" Sting laughed.

Rogue rolled his eyes, and cranked the dial on the vibrator all the way to 10. Sting immediately collapsed into a pile of heated moans.

"Rogue! Ahhhhn! M-more..." the blonde cried.

The dark haired dragon slayer rolled over and Sting got onto his back. Rogue leaned down and kissed Sting as he began to thrust into his partner, earning loud moans and gasps. The vibrator still throbbed against them, sending shocks up their spines. Sting yanked Rogue down further and threw his arms around his neck.

"Sting-"

"Just shut up and hold me. This hurts, dammit..."

"I could stop if you want-"

"Shut up... and... keep... fucking... me..." Sting panted, to the rhythm that Rogue had so eagerly created.

Rogue continued to thrust into his partner with a smile on his face. Well, until he decided to play around a bit more. He moved in and bit into Sting's neck, slicing a bite mark into the smooth skin. Sting shuddered and went totally still as he took in the sincerity of the action. A bead of crimson formed along the wound, but Rogue was quick to wipe it away in admiration.

Sting twitched in pleasure. He could feel each thrust in every part of his body, shooting through his cock. He was nearly at his end, and he was already starting to slip into madness. The vibrator was still on, and it was still pulsing through him.  
"Rogue! Ah! I-I... Mmmm, I'm cumming..." Sting groaned.

Rogue felt Sting tense up beneath him, and then the milky white liquid spilled onto the sheets. It wasn't' t long before he emptied himself inside Sting's tight ass.

Just before Rogue plopped onto the bed, Sting pulled his softened dick out of his ass, followed by a stream of cum. Then, the blonde let the shadow dragon slayer fall back down. He quickly tugged out the vibrator, and tossed it aside. Rogue looked down at Sting as he quickly got in between Rogue's legs and began to stroke his shaft into hardness again. Rogue went back to staring at the ceiling when he felt a warm mouth close around his cock.

Sting began to please Rogue with his tongue, swirling his tongue and dipping it into the slit at the tip of the massive rod. Rogue weaved his fingers through Sting's hair, and pushed him down onto his cock. With a final moan, he came again. Sting did his best to swallow everything, and then he finished cleaning his cock. When he had finished, he sat back on the bed with an accomplished look in his eyes.

"Well, shall I go get the door?" Rogue asked.

"When did the door ring?" The blonde replied, confused as to how he might've missed the sound.

"A while ago..."

"Umm, well... sure. It's probably Li."

Just before he left the room, Rogue took Sting's hands in his own and kissed him sweetly.

"Just rest here, alright?" He said, with a grin.

Sting nodded, and got into bed. No matter what, that smile could always reassure him.

Meanwhile, Rogue had padded down the stairs and reached for the doorknob. When he opened the door, Lilou was standing there, looking she just divided by zero.


End file.
